Vengeance
by Animelord25
Summary: Natsu, possessed by a demon, kicks Lucy out of Team Natsu. In her emotional state, a demon happens to take Lucy's body. Can the guild be saved? Only one person can do that.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I got some tips from TheWriter67 and I really appreciated it. I decided to make a fanfic. Hope you enjoy**

* * *

 **(BTW Natsu is possessed by a demon right now.)**  
Natsu walked towards Lucy's house with a sinister look. He hit Lucy's door so hard that it shattered into millions of splinters. He stepped through the empty door frame and looked at the celestial mage in front of him.  
"What the fuck Natsu?!"  
"Now that Erza and Gray are on a job, I can kick you off the team. You're so weak and pathetic! You can't do anything right, Heartfilia. Besides, we have Lisanna now." Natsu cackled as Lucy stood there in shock. Natsu walked out of Lucy's house and smirked. By then, he didn't realize his comrades returning home.

* * *

"That was a fairly easy job."  
"It was easy Erza. I'm still confused why Natsu didn't come. Maybe he was trying to get closer to Lucy." Gray glanced over at Erza and saw a look of jealousy. It took everything in his willpower not to laugh. Erza's face returned to her normal stoic face. Erza walked into the guild hall and saw Natsu panicking. **(No longer possessed)** Natsu whirled around and saw Erza and Gray. 

"Guys!"  
"What is the matter Natsu?"  
"Lucy quit Fairy Tail!" Erza and Gray almost passed out. What drove Lucy out of Fairy Tail? Levy and Mira had been crying since Makarov announced her leaving. Wendy also was in the sobbing group of girls. She had always looked up to Lucy as a sister. Gray and Erza both had flashbacks of Lucy.

* * *

 _Gray's Flashback_  
 _Gray and Lucy were sitting and laughing at jokes while they were on back to Magnolia from a job. Plue was sitting on Lucy's lap. Gray stopped laughing when he saw it snowing. He started having good and bad memories. Lucy looked at him and sighed._  
 _"You okay, Gray?"_  
 _"Yeah…" Lucy got up and hugged Gray._  
 _"It's going to be okay. Just think of happy times." Gray smiled and looked at Lucy. He hugged her back, as a brother._

* * *

 _Erza's Flashback_  
 _"Lucy, thank you again for helping me."_  
 _"Anytime, Erza."_  
 _Lucy and Erza looked at the drawing Lucy had helped Erza with. Erza had asked Lucy for help in drawing because Erza had "accidentally" seen some of Lucy's drawings. Erza had never been the best at drawing. She had admired Lucy' drawings. Erza hugged Lucy in thanks. Lucy obliged._

* * *

"No… NO…. NO!" Erza and Gray ran outside the guild with Natsu hot on their heels. They ran into Lucy's apartment to see it empty. Little did they know, the celestial mage wasn't very far from home.

* * *

Lucy walked around Hargeon. She liked this city. Now she hated it. It reminded her of her dragon slayer friend. Lucy felt a dark presence and whirled around. Nothing. Or so she thought. Suddenly she blacked out.  
When Lucy woke up, she was in a dark infinite room. She ran around and finally found a tall woman with purple hair and red eyes.  
"Where the hell am I?!"  
"Your mind, Lucy dear."  
"Who the hell are you?!"  
"Emmy, a demon who has full control of your physical form. When I take your mind, your soul will disappear. Don't worry, I'm putting on a show." Lucy suddenly saw the guild hall. They seemed to be moving closer. Lucy now kicked down the guild door.

* * *

Real World  
A hooded figure with blonde hair and blood red eyes walked into the guild. The guild turned their heads. Mirajane walked up to her."Can I help you?"  
"I need to see the master." Lucy's voice sounded cold and rough.  
"Up the stairs and first door on the right."  
"Thank you." Lucy gave a cold smiled as she walked up the stairs. **(While Lucy is possessed, she can use dark magic and her spirits look like the Eclipse Spirits. Her whip is now a black color with red.)** She knocked on Makarov's door.  
"Come in!" Lucy walked in with her hood still up. "Can I help you Miss…." Lucy grabbed Makarov with her whip and flung him off the balcony. Fairy Tail turned their heads and saw Makarov getting up and Lucy, with her hood down, standing on the railing.

"Lushee!" Happy ran up to her only to be hit with a blast of darkness.

* * *

Lucy's Mind  
"Happy!" Lucy yelled. Emmy just laughed maniacally.  
"Poor cat, he never stood a chance. These poor guild members don't know your true power Lucy darling. Together, we can be the greatest wizard. We can beat Zeref, Acnologia, the dark guilds. Just let me into full control!"  
"Never in a million years." Lucy looked at the real world and saw herself summoning Leo. she had a glimpse of hope, Loke would help Fairy Tail, right? Then she saw he was in armor and his hair was like a mane.  
"Looks like your hope is lost isn't it dearie."

* * *

Real World

Lucy laughed as Leo shot his pitch black flames. Laxus ran up to Lucy and went to hit her./span/p  
"Lightning Dragon Heavenly Halberd!"

Lucy dodged with amazing reflexes."You'll have to do better than this fairy flies. I'll fight one at a time. If you beat me, I'll release Lucy. If I win, you won't live to see tomorrow."

* * *

 **A/N: I might have fun with this story. Goodnight, Animelord out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've been busy and a lot of stuff has happened, including writer's block, getting sent to the hospital, but now I'm back, so yay? How you enjoy, I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"So, who will fight me?" The evil Lucy asked. No one answered. "I'll fight three of you if you feel so insecure." Gray, Erza, and Natsu looked at each other. They nodded and stepped forward.

"We will challenge you and win against you to regain our Lucy back." Erza stated.

"All three of you have to be knocked out for all of you to be killed. And luckily, I brought back up." She pulled out two keys, the Lion and the Giant Crab. "Let's party." The trio charged at Lucy.

* * *

"No! Stop this Emmy! Why are you doing this?!" The demon walked up to Lucy and smirked.

"You see, Fairy Tail destroys stuff, and they destroyed my hometown. I want to kill the pink haired dragon slayer. But I can't." Emmy laughed maniacally. Lucy looked worried. She couldn't watch as her friends battled for her and their lives. Lucy ran up to Emmy and punched as hard as she could, which was pretty strong. Emmy flew backwards. She groaned in pain.

* * *

As Gray was being overwhelmed by evil Lucy's darkness, she flew back as if someone punched her. She got up and started yelling at herself.

"What the hell was that for?!" The cold, rough, voice said.

"I found your weakness!" Lucy's voice said excitedly.

"No, stop! Heartfilia! Stupid girl!"

"Ahhh!"

Lucy stood up straight and grabbed Erza. She threw Erza at a wall and blocked Natsu's punch. She then whips Gray.

* * *

"Now now, I can't have you ruining my fun, blondie. We can be best friends and rule Fiore, we can rule the world, just let me take control!"

"I'd never betray my friends like that!"

"Then I guess they die, don't worry, you still get to watch." Emmy walks over to Lucy and caresses her. Lucy kicks Emmy, and they get in a fist fight.

* * *

Lucy's body is being flung around in a fight for control. Lucy's eyes seem to flicker between brown and red. Natsu, Erza, and Gray watch with curiosity.

"Why is Lucy being flung around like she's fighting herself?!" Gray exclaims.

"Maybe she is..." Erza replies softly. Lucy suddenly stops and whirls towards her old team. She gives a cold and cruel smile, before disappearing. Natsu screams in rage.

"LUCY!"

Erza runs out, trying to find Lucy, hoping she can find a clue, something that can lead her to her best friend, her nakama, her crush.

* * *

"Lucy, I should punish you for rebelling, I own your body now!"

"This is my body, not yours!"

"You're lucky I don't end you now."

"What? Why not now if I'm such a rebel?"

"I won't say why, you'll use it against me, dearie." Lucy grits her teeth.

Emmy walks over to Lucy.

"I may not be the best person, but I want to know, why did you run away from Fairy Tail?"

Lucy stares at the ground, before mumbling something.

"Oi, speak up!"

"Natsu kicked me off the team and pretty much made me feel like a disgrace..."

"So the pink haired dumbass messed with your life to? He doesn't know how much destruction and hurt he causes."

"Didn't he destroy your home or something?"

Emmy stares into the distance. Lucy sighs and sits down. Emmy then grabs Lucy by the shoulder and kisses her neck. Lucy goes to scream but Emmy covers her mouth.

"Don't worry little spirit mage, if I can't convince you nicely, I'll just please you into giving me your soul."

* * *

 **A/N: I truly am sorry for not uploading in months, if you've been waiting for this, sorry, things are also gonna get better. I got a bunch of new ideas and can't wait to share them with you, peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm uploading this the same day as chapter two because I already wrote everything, I just need to upload it, I'm gonna try for a new chapter each week but I can guarantee a new one each month, if you're still here for my story, I just wanna let you know it means a lot to me. To the story!**

* * *

Erza, Natsu, Happy, and Gray have been searching for months now. When they get a lead, it ends in a dead end or a loop. Natsu has been the most affected, especially after the guild told him what he did. He had been furious and locked himself up for a few days until Gray and Erza coaxed him out. Gray has been mostly sad. Lucy was a great of Fairy Tail that they might never get back. And for Erza, poor, poor, Erza. She had gotten 12 hours of sleep in the three months spent searching for their celestial comrade.

* * *

As for Lucy, she's been suffering intense torture and rape by Emmy, yet Lucy refuses to give up. Lucy's body has marks from Emmy's intense torture yet that slows her down not one bit. Emmy has also been taking out guilds. Today, she happens to pay a visit to Fairy Tail, coincidentally at the same time the so called 'Strongest Team' returns to.

* * *

"I can't believe we found nothing!"

"Calm down flame brain, I promise we will find Lucy and get her back!"

"Hello boys, am I the Lucy you're looking for?" The whole guild looks over.

"So, you finally decided to show your face again, the Lucy I know would have returned the next day... 'Lucy', I want a 1v1 between me and you." Erza says calmly. All of Fairy Tail looks shocked, how will Erza beat this monster of a wizard.

"Ahh, the fairy queen wants to challenge me, the demon goddess, the most omnipotent being ever heard of? This will be fantastic, I'm sure Lucy will love seeing me crush your tiny, pathetic, skull." She pulls out her whip. Erza requips into her Black Wing Armor. 'Lucy' launches forward, whipping Erza's torso, but not without getting stabbed in the shoulder.

'Lucy' lets out a scream of pain, but it sounds mixed, like the cold voice and Lucy's voice are screaming together.

"I'm tired of this Scarlet girl messing with my plans!" She goes to whip Erza but gets stabbed in the gut. Blood drips from Lucy's mouth as her eyes return to chocolate brown. Emmy has fled the body, knowing that Lucy would be to weak to keep fighting with, after getting stabbed by Erza twice. Lucy sways and falls and Erza catches her.

"I got you Lucy... You're safe now..." Lucy has drifted to unconsciousness. Erza rushes her to the infirmary, not letting her go until Wendy gets there. Wendy immediately gets to work.

"Don't worry Lucy... I'll save you..." She mumbles to the point where it's barely audible. Erza sits in the guildhall, hiding her tears. Gray and Natsu sit next to her.

"Hey Erza, something on your mind?" Gray asks. She sighs.

"Gray, we may have saved Lucy, we may have beaten the demon, but there's no telling what comes next. What if Lucy doesn't return to Fairy Tail? What if she dies because I stabbed her one to many times? What if she hates us now and sides against Fairy Tail?" Natsu laughs.

"C'mon, you guys are worried about Lucy hating Fairy Tail?! Lucy may hate me, but she loves Fairy Tail, we're her home, her family! And Erza, she won't be mad at you for beating her, she was corrupted and wasn't our Luce!"

"You're right Natsu, I still don't know how you can look to the positive side of this but you're right."

"Yeah, ash for brains, you finally did good."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, ICY STRIPPER?!"

"I just said the truth!" Natsu and Gray get in a fight and things finally feel somewhat normal. Erza smiles slightly.

' _I love this guild so much, you all are great, and Lucy... Please stay with Fairy Tail, you are one of the member that make Fairy Tail, well, Fairy Tail!'_

* * *

 **A/N: If you guys have any requests, please tell me, I'm sorry if this was short, I tend to rush things, anyway, I want you to tell me in the reviews if I should make Erza and Lucy get together or stay just best friends. Peace out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alright, I might even try daily uploads, I dunno, anyway, I hope you guys enjoy these final few chapters. I sadly do not own Fairy Tail. Enjoy!**

* * *

All of Fairy Tail has been anxious to see if Lucy will pull through, her team especially. The team has not gone on any jobs, and have waited for Lucy to get released from the infirmary. As for Lucy, she regained consciousness a few days after she was freed. She now can see one visitor at a time.

"Hey Luce." Natsu says from the door to the infirmary.

"Hey Natsu, come in!" Natsu enters and sits next to her.

"I wanted to let you know that I'm sorry for everything I said... I understand if you don't want to be on our team anymore..." Lucy looks at Natsu like he's a mad man, and smacks him.

"Are you crazy? I love being apart of our team... If anything, I'll leave just in case I somehow become a threat again..."

"Luce, you can't leave! We need you!"

"But... I already hurt enough people..."

"So? They all forgave you!"

"I'll think about it Natsu, that good enough for you?"

"Okay... But you better still visit if you leave, promise?"

"Promise." She smiles at him. He grins back and hugs Lucy. She hugs back.

"I'm glad you're okay... I was worried..."

"I'm fine, Natsu... I promise I won't die yet..." He lets go and heads out after bidding her goodbye.

* * *

"Stupid Heartfillia bitch..." Emmy grumbles, hidden far from Magnolia. "I try getting revenge, and all I get is pain and suffering... I hate her and that stupid guild!" She paces around, and suddenly gets hit by lightning.

"There you are, demon scum." Laxus says. She gets up, only the be pummeled with ice spears.

"We won't let you hurt Fairy Tail again." Gray states.

"A real man would never use someone else to do their dirty work." Emmy gets backhanded by Elfman.

"We'll make sure you go back to hell." Emmy gets blown back by a Regulus impact.

"YOU STUPID MAGES, I'LL SHOW YOU TRUE POWER!" Darkness radiates from her, yet she gets pummeled by more attacks. Emmy lashes out at everything, not realizing the huge ice block above her. She gets crushed.

"Finally..." Loke grumbles.

"We showed her not to mess with our family..." Gray says. Laxus chuckles.

"We should get back and tell Gramps the good news. Let's head out." They head home while Loke heads back to the spirit realm.

* * *

Lucy slowly walks down to the main area and sits at the bar. Levy sits next to her.

"Lu-chan! You're okay!"

"Yeah, I'm getting better thanks to Wendy and Porlyusica! How have you been, Levy?"

"I'm better now that you're better!" Lucy smiles.

"How's the guild?"

"They're good." Mira says, leaning on the bar. "So Lucy, did you sneak out or did they let you out?"

"They let me out, I hated being cooped up..." Mira and Levy chuckle.

"So, that demon who took you was hunted down by Loke, Gray, Elfman, and Laxus."

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"It was hell... I was stuck in my mind while the demon, Emmy, was in control of my body."

"Did she manage to take control of your mind?"

"No, I fought back but she was still more powerful."

"Did she do anything else?" Lucy pauses.

"I... I'm not ready to talk about it..."

"Okay, if you ever wanna talk,you can talk to me." Lucy smiles slightly.

"I'll see you girls later!" She heads home and lays on her bed, napping.

* * *

"Hey Lucy, wake up!"

"That better not be who I think it is..." Lucy grumbles. She sits up to see her whole team there.

"It's good to see you out of the infirmary." Gray says.

"Lucy... I'm sorry for stabbing you... If you'd like, you may strike me..."

"Erza, I'm not going to beat you, it was just to get a demon out of me, I'm not mad."

"I told you she wouldn't be mad, Erza!"

"You were right, Natsu."

"Who wants to go on a job now that Lucy is okay!"

"She hasn't fully recovered yet, flame brain!"

"So, she still can work, ice princess!" Gray and Natsu begin to fight as things return to normal.

* * *

"So, Emmy failed me, again."

"Yes my lord, she failed against that Heartfillia child... Lucy Heartfillia."

"Don't worry, we will bring down that dumb guild, just have patience..."

"Of course, my lord."

* * *

 **A/N: I just had more idea for this story so it gets to go longer then I thought it would, yay! *confetti goes flying*. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed! Peace out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello my wonderful viewers! I hope you've been having the best of days. Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

"So, Lucy, when do you think we can start going on jobs again?" Natsu asks

"When Wendy and Porlyusica give me the clear."

"When would that be?!"

"When her gut wound heals fully." Wendy says. Natsu sighs.

"I wanted to go on a job, maybe I can get Erza to take me and Happy on an S-Class job!" He runs off. Lucy chuckles.

"Natsu sure is excited for jobs.."

"Yeah, that's the way he's been since I met him years ago."

"Hey Lucy?"

"Yeah Wendy?"

"Do you think Emmy was working with anyone else?" Lucy thinks for a bit and frowns.

"She could've... There's no way of knowing."

"We should be careful, what if there was someone stronger then Emmy who is her boss or something."

"You're right, Wendy.."

* * *

"My lord, shall we attack the guild now? The Heartfillia bitch is still injured and it might give us an edge." Jacks, the right hand man of the tyrant dark dragon slayer, Lia.

"We will attack in one day."

"Of course, m'lady, I hope you do not mind, but I would like to ask, may we have a sparring match?"

"I would love to see how your ice has grown, Jacks."

"I can say the same about your darkness, Lia." Lia gets in a defensive stance and Jacks throws his cloak off. "Ice god's breath!"

"Dark dragon's roar!" The two attacks collide collide. "Dark dragon's damning fist!"

"Ice god's sub-zero pummel!" Their fists collide and they both fly back. Lia gets back up and launches at Jacks. She rapidly punches and kicks him before stopping a bit later.

"You have gotten better." She helps him up. "I'll see you tomorrow." She walks off.

' _Lady Lia is a phenomenal fighter.'_

* * *

The next day, Jacks heads to Fairy Tail, his true powers being concealed.

' _Lady Lia wants me to get information and be an undercover agent for a month, I said we should attack but now that I ponder about it, Lia was right, getting information is key to this attack.'_ Jacks walks in

"Who are you?" Natsu and Gray both ask with deadly tones.

"M-My name is Jaime and I'd like to join your guild!"

"Take him to Gramps, perverted popsicle." Gray grumbles and takes Jacks to Makarov.

"Gray, who is this?" Makarov asks.

"This is Jaime, he wants to join our guild."

Jacks sits in a chair and Makarov talks about being a member of Fairy Tail and how you should never break the family bond.

"Of course sir, I'd never break a family bond."

"Good, go get your guild marking from Mirajane." Jacks heads downstairs and gets the marking on his arm.

* * *

Lucy has been working her body back into shape with the help of some guild members. Today is the day she will be heading out on a job with her team.

"C'mon Lucy, lets go!"

"Okay Natsu! I'll be right there!" Lucy runs over to her team after grabbing her suitcase. They board the train and talk about the job on the way.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jacks is heading out to tell Lia great news.

"Lia! Lia!"

"What is it, Jacks?"

"Heartfillia's team is out on a job that will take a few days, which is a good opening to attack!"

"Ah Jacks, you've done well, despite being in that guild for a day." Lia walks over and removes the Fairy Tail mark from his arm. "We will get revenge for our home and comrades."

"Of course we will, we are the two strongest beings." She just laughs.

"Don't get cocky or you'll end up like Emmy."

"Emmy wasn't cocky, just weak."

"She was, but her magic made her so strong, she just needed a host with capabilities, Heartfillia had that, but she had to strong of a mind, and Scarlet managed to ruin our plans."

"We should attack now."

"Alright Jacks, we'll get revenge for our mothers, our fathers, our friends, our family, Emmy, and our hometown!" Lia gets her cloak on and so does Jacks. They head out.

* * *

The guild is closing up by the time Jacks and Lia gets there, only Mira, Cana, Makarov, and the rest of the drunks remain.

"Easy kills." They blast the door open.

* * *

 **A/N: Ciao, have a good night, my readers, thank you for 300 views, I truly appreciate your support. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I do not enjoy Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Erza stabs one of the many monsters Team Natsu needs to kill. Natsu chars them and Gray freezes them. Lucy is helping as much as she can without getting in a direct fight. An hour later, the monsters are all dead.

"That'll show 'em!" Natsu exclaims.

"Duh, I was here." Gray says.

"What'd you say, stripper?!"

"You heard me loud and clear, you pyro!" The two boys get in a fight and duke it out until Erza hits their heads together.

"That's enough! You will both stop and we will go home!"

* * *

A few days earlier

The guild doors burst open. Mira and Cana look over, ready to attack. Jacks and Lia waltz in casually.

"Who are you?!" Cana says.

"You do not need to know, my dear card mage." Lia says slyly. Jacks smirks.

"What do you want with Fairy Tail?" Makarov asks. Lia laughs.

"We want to destroy this guild, and before you ask, we are not a part of any other guild. We are doing this for revenge, revenge for our friend, our family, our home! We want to avenge our dear friend Emmy, who was murdered by your mages. We want to avenge our parents who were charred by your Salamander."

"Revenge isn't always the answer."

"Oi, Makarov, if someone murdered your friends and family, would you go for revenge?" Jacks snaps at him. Makarov pauses.

"I would, but I wouldn't kill." Lia smirks.

"There is one difference between us," she says, "we kill." She launches attacks at Makarov, who blocks them. They go back and forth while Jacks holds off Mira and Cana.

' _Team Natsu... You gotta return soon..'_

* * *

"We'll be back for Scarlet, Heartfillia, Marvell, Dragneel, and Fullbuster." They leave the guild a mess and the few members there. Cana grunts.

"Please t-tell me you g-guys aren't d-dead yet..."

"We're s-still alive..." Mira forces out.

"Master... Who a-are those p-people?"

"I think they were Lia the Dark Dragonslayer and Jacks the Ice Godslayer." Makarov, Mira, and Gramps end up faling asleep in an attempt to get some sort of rest.

* * *

A few days later, Team Natsu returns.

"Mira! Cana!"

"Master!"

"Gramps! What happened to the guild!?"

"It was these two mages... They want your team..."

"Did they say if they'd come back?!"

"I think they'll come back at the end of the week."

"I swear I'll pummel them!"

"Natsu..."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for a short chapter, I promise a longer chapter tomorrow. Ciao!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I made a typo in the last author's note, sorry, enjoy!**

* * *

 _Five weeks later_

"Lia, I believe we should attack now."

"Alright, but remember, we are not cocky, only strong. That guild has strong members."

"Of course."

"Lets go." Lia walks off to the guild while Jacks, follows. On the way, they cause a bit of trouble.

* * *

"Master said they'd return, fucking cowards." Natsu grumbles. Lucy puts a hand on his shoulder.

"They're bound to return at one point."

"But when?!"

"We don't know when, for all we know they could show up to-" The guild's doors go flying. Everyone looks over at the two cloaked figures that stand in the door frame. Natsu gets up and storm over there.

"Who the hell are you?!" Jacks looks at Lia.

"Is this the Salamander."

"Yes."

Jacks walks forward and looks at Natsu.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

"Ice God's Sub-Zero Pummel!" Their fists collide. Natsu goes flying and Jacks gets pushed back slightly. "That actually burnt a bit."

Lia smirks as the rest of Team Natsu gets ready and Natsu runs back over.

"Who gets who?"

"I want Salamander!" Jacks says.

"How about i take the girls and you take the guys."

"Alright!" Lia walks over to Lucy, Wendy, and Erza, while Jacks walks over to Gray and Natsu.

"Lets do this."

* * *

After an hour of fighting, no side has a clear victor. Both sides have fought well. But now, Jacks and Lia begin to reveal their full extent. Lia goes into her Dragon Force and Jacks stops using only his two main attacks. As soon as this happens, the tables turn.

"C'mon Salamander! You can't even melt this ice!"

"We'll see about that! Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!"

"Ice God's Chilling Impact!" Jacks goes flying as Natsu hits him. "Impossible!"

Natsu smirks. "Fire Lightning Dragon Roar!"

"Ice Iron God's Breath!" The two breath attacks collide, causing the guild hall to shake.

"Ah, Jacks finally shows some of his true power." Lia smirks while catching a sword launched by Erza. "Dark Dragon's Roar!"

"Sky Dragon's Roar!" The two roars collide and part of the roof falls. "I-I'm sorry!"

"Not bad, kid, not bad." Lia launches herself at Lucy and throws her into Wendy. ' _Time to beat Scarlet'_ Lia walks over to Erza and Erza slashes at her. lia jumps out of the way. "Dark Dragon's Blade!" A dark blade forms and they get in a sword fight.

"I won't let you hurt Fairy Tail any more!"

"We'll see, you may have beaten Emmy, but she was the weakest of us, me and Jacks are 10x, 20x stronger then her!"

"Then maybe you'd like to fight our S-Class."

"Maybe I would, call off your men and I'll call off Jacks."

"Fine, Natsu! Gray! Stop attacking!"

"Jacks! Yield!" The guys stop. "Alright Scarlet, I want to fight your S-Class all by my self."

"Alright, give us a day to gather the S-Class."

"Fine, let go Jacks."

* * *

Lia and Jacks sit in a hotel room. Lia is meditating and Jacks is reading.

"Lia." Her eyes open.

"Yes Jacks?"

"Do you think you can handle the S-Class? I've seen some of their abilities and they are strong."

"Tell me about them."

"First, there is Laxus, grandson of Makarov, a fake lightning Dragonslayer."

"Mhmm, next."

"Mystogan, he's from Edolas, he also uses illusions to confuse and even beat his enemies."

"Next."

"You already know Scarlet."

"I hate Scarlet."

"Next is Mirajane, she uses transformation magic, is commonly known as the She-Devil."

"Wow."

"Finally, and I've only heard legends about this guy, but his name is Gildarts, and his magic is one of the strongest in Fairy Tail, so don't be surprised if you have trouble with him."

"Alright, is that it?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, get some shut eye Jacks, we have a long day, tomorrow."

* * *

"We have to get Gildarts and Mystogan." Lucy says.

"Yeah, lets get a team to find each, we have until tomorrow." Mira says.

"Lets go!"

* * *

 **A/N: I don't own Fairy Tail, have a nice day.**


	8. Chapter 8 (The finale?)

**A/N: I got bored and had loads of time on my hands, so here's the finale of Vengeance, I hope you enjoy :3  
**

* * *

By the next day, they had gotten Mystogan and the team who went to get Gildarts is almost back. All of the S-Class mages are waiting.

"C'mon, where are they..." Laxus grumbles.

"They said they were nearing Mt. Hakobe." Mira says.

"They better hurry..."

"Calm down, Laxus."

"Alright, alright." The guild doors open and Gildarts is there with Cana, Juvia, and Elfman.

"I'm back."

"Good, now we just wait for Lia..."

* * *

 _2 hours later_

Lia enters the guild hall, but this time, her cloak is gone, revealing her long, bronze hair and her face. Jacks is behind her, his cloak gone to, revealing his electric blue hair and face.

"I'm here to fight Fairy Tail's S-Class, I won't pull any dirty tricks if you don't."

"How can we trust you?!" Laxus yells at her.

"Because, I actually want a fair battle, would you guys like to go one at a time or all at once?"

"How about one on one." Gildarts says.

"Deal, lets head outside." Lia walks outside and Jacks sits in a tree.

* * *

"So, who wants to go first?"

"I'll go first." Laxus says.

"Ahh, the fake Dragonslayer, this will be fun." Lia smirks.

"Lightning Dragon's Heavenly Halberd!"

"Dark Dragon's Talon!" Lia cuts through the lightning with her foot. "Not bad... for a fake."

"You must be pathetic for an original." Lia laughs.

"Lets see if this is pathetic. Dragon Slayer Secret Arts: Dark Demise!" Laxus gets surrounded in darkness, and gets pummeled over and over until he breaks it with his lightning.

"Enough! I'll make you my own personal punching bag! LIGHTNING DRAGON'S ROAR!"

"Dark Poison Dragon's Roar!"

' _She seems to have infinite amounts of energy and her attacks, they feel cold and fill you with despair... She definitely is one of the strongest Dragonslayers, maybe she should fight Natsu, he's one of the strongest here...'_

"Hey blondie, think fast! Dark Dragon's Damning Fist!" Laxus doesn't notice in time and goes flying. He lays unconscious. "Who's next?" Mystogan steps forward, and begins his illusions. This catches Lia off guard, and she's lost. After a bit, she gets clocked in the head by a staff. She gets mad and breaks the illusion, but Mystogan has disappeared. "Coward... Who's next."

"I'll fight you..." Mira says. Lia laughs.

"A bartender?! This should be great!" Mira begins to transform, until she resembles her Satan's Soul form. "Holy shit... This will be an actual challenge!"

"Soul Extinction!" Lia eats the attack.

"Mmmm, that tasted pretty good. My turn. Dark Dragon's Damning Fist." Mira and Lia get in a fist fight, and for a bit, it looks like Mira might win, until Lia goes into her Dragon Force, which gives her the speed and strength advantage. She eventually knocks out Mira. Lia hears the rest of the S-Class people laugh. "What's so funny?!" She looks over and sees Jacks in a flaming cage, and Jacks looks enraged.

"Let me out you bastards!"

"No." Natsu says. Lia grits her teeth, and clenches her fists.

"Let my brother go, NOW!"

"Not until you swear on your life that you won't mess with Fairy Tail ever again." Makarov says. Lia looks at Jacks, then Makarov.

"What if I don't agree."

"Then we'll kill Jacks."

"Y-You wouldn't..."

"We would."

' _I can't lose another one... I can't lose my last bit of family...'_ Lia pulls her hood up to hide her tears.

"I promise I won't attack any more... as long as you keep Jacks alive..."

"Lia! What about getting revenge for Mother and Father?!"

"Jacks... They're gone... But we still have a chance to live... Why not seize the chance to live on for the ones we lost?" Jacks looks shocked at Lia's words.

"You've gone mad, Lia, is that what the dark dragon, Damorium, taught you?! If so, she was insane, you can still beat these clo-"

"SHUT UP JACKS, YOU ALWAYS WANT TO ATTACK AND GET REVENGE, I ONLY FOLLOWED YOU BECAUSE YOU WERE MY LITTLE BROTHER, I HAD TO KEEP YOU OUT OF TROUBLE!" Everyone is shocked at Lia's words. "IT'S BAD ENOUGH THAT WE LOST OUR OLDER SISTER, EMMY, BUT YOU ADE IT WORSE BY ATTACKING PEOPLE WHO COULD'VE HELPED US FIND A NEW FAMILY!"

"You, you aren't the Lia I knew. The Lia I knew was cold and harsh."

"AND?! THE REAL LIA IS ME, THE ONE WHO CARED FOR ONLY HER FAMILY, AND DIDN'T WANT TO FIGHT UNLESS SHE HAD TO!" Jacks gulps. Makarov walks to Lia.

"You just wanted a family?" She nods, finally calming down.

"You don't need to take me, a little bit back, I was offered a spot in Crime Sorcière."

"You were?!" Erza asks. Lia nods.

"I promise I won't hurt any more Fairy Tail wizards, and by the way, feel free to send Jacks to the Magic Council, they've wanted him for nearly a decade, farewell, Fairy Tail." Lia walks off to the spot she said she'd meet Crime Sorcière at.

* * *

 _5 years later_

"Now that I think about it, Lia was never really the bad guy." Lucy says. Natsu grumbles. Team Natsu was on a job to return Jacks to the Magic Council. In the five years between now and the attacks, Natsu became an S-Class wizard, Gray and Juvia got together and had a baby girl, Lia had joined Crime Sorcière and became an ally of Fairy Tail, and Laxus had became master of Fairy Tail.

"No, she wasn't." Gray says.

"She just wanted to protect her brother, now I feel bad for her, she must've had crazy siblings." Erza says. Team Natsu gets off the train and looks for Jacks's hiding spot.

"Guys, I smell ice and body spray in this cave." Natsu says.

"How about you light up the cave." Gray grumbles.

" Okay, Fire Dragon's Roar!" The whole cave is lit up and when the fire goes away, they see a burning Jacks. They put him in magic dampening chains and takes him to the Magic Council.

"That was easy!" Lucy says as they enter the guild hall. They find Lia chatting with some guild members on her way out. She nods in respect to Team Natsu and runs to catch up with Meredy and Jellal.

"I'm glad we solved our problems with Lia..." Erza mumbles.

"Yeah." Gray says.

"We really are a great guild..."

* * *

 **A/N: Well, this was a fun story, I would like to thank all of the readers, without you, we never would've gotten past 600 views, but now, I face a crisis. What should I write about, if you'd like, I could continue on this story but follow** **Crime Sorcière or I could make a story about Jacks, Emmy, and Lia's past, anyway, I will be taking story requests, thank you again for reading Vengeance, this truly was my favorite story to create, farewell!**


End file.
